


Untitled

by 2tubborn2hiipper



Category: Original Work
Genre: I wrote this like two or three years ago, Original Character - Freeform, i dunno, really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 20:52:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1483510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2tubborn2hiipper/pseuds/2tubborn2hiipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I want to be like this at least..." He mumbled, pushing his hands into his sides as if he could somehow force his body to be more curvy...<br/>He wanted to be a girl. They were so delicate, so pretty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first upload here so I thought I'd post this! A story I wrote when I was in school, for an exam. I like it, so I wanted to upload it here, with a few extremely minor changes. It is very short, since it was technically an exam answer :p

He clicked on the shortcut, opening his webpage. A small smile played on his lips as he looked at the pictures being displayed.

Lucas minimized the site quickly when his mother knocked on the door, asking if he wanted dinner.

_No, I’ll get fat_. “No thanks.” He called. “I’m not hungry.” He’ll get his own food later. When he heard his mother leaving, he locked his door. He stripped down and looked at his body.

_Good_. He thought. _Still feminine enough_.

He was just starting to gain muscle, and he hated it. His father had enrolled him in swimming classes and he could see his shoulders becoming wider. His dresses weren’t covering them as well, so he made new ones.

“Hmm… which should I wear this time…?” he asked himself, looking in the hidden compartment of his closet. There were many dresses there. They were all frilly, handmade items, beautifully stitched. Lucas picked his newest one, taking his wig and make up from a small wooden box. He felt more comfortable like this; already having a girly face was bad enough at school. If anyone found out he was also the internet idol Liza, it would be hell. So he kept it a secret.

He got dressed, applying makeup skilfully before putting his wig on and brushing it out gently. Lucas smiled as he set up the camera. He put the timer on, pulling a few poses as the shutter clicked. _No one will find out_. He thought, flashing a mischievous smile at the camera. When he was done, he changed quickly. He connected the camera to the computer, and while the images loaded he went into the kitchen to make himself some dinner.

He thought about how he was different around people, how he feigned interest in the girls at school. Heaving a sigh, he ate slowly, stopping when he was full. He had to take care of his figure.

“I want to be like this at least.” He mumbled, pushing his hands into his sides, as if he could somehow force his body into being more curvy. He looked up at the sound of the front door opening, quickly cleaning up and pouring himself a glass of juice as cover for being in the kitchen. He brushed past his mother as she entered; giving a small, fake smile at her greeting. He didn't like his family, knowing that they had all prayed for a boy. He wanted to be a girl. They were so delicate, so pretty.

He went into his room, locking the door again. His mood lifted as he saw the pictures, but his smile turned to a frown as he looked in the mirror. He made a small, unhappy sound, uploading the pictures to his website. He noticed a lot of people were online now, so he typed few quick updates, saying hello to them, before closing it and going to bed. He looked at the wardrobe with its hidden compartment, and closed his eyes.

_No one can ever know…_ he thought, falling asleep.


End file.
